Le Merrow
by Koi ING
Summary: Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait été découvert près du château et déjà sa présence semblait envoûter tous les élèves...
1. o

**Le Merrow**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling (sauf l'indécence, j'imagine qu'elle me la laisse... xD)

_En date du 17 janvier 2011, je remplace les 3 chapitres que j'avais déjà publiés par des versions mises à jour. J'ai beaucoup retravaillé cette histoire, et dès que l'écriture en sera complétée, je publierai le reste de façon régulière. L'idée au départ était une fic légère avec du yaoi gratuit... mais c'est finalement devenu plutôt sérieux et sombre, et beaucoup plus long que prévu (~35 000 mots.)_

**Notes avant de débuter** : présence de slash, de courts lemons, d'un peu d'horreur/drame/romance. :) **Il ne s'agit toutefois _PAS_ d'une relation explicite Draco/merrow ou quoi que ce soit de tel. **Haha quand même ... x_x

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, durant sa sieste, Draco fit un rêve où figurait un homme-sirène vivant dans le lac de Poudlard. Le merrow émergeait des eaux soudain troubles et tournait son visage humain vers la berge. Sa queue aquatique se tortillait près de la surface de l'eau, lançant des éclats verts et dorés sous le soleil.

Puis d'un mouvement vif de son bras musclé, il écartait une mèche de ses longs cheveux rouges et ses lèvres parfaites s'entrouvraient. S'échappait alors de sa gorge une voix grave et suave, berçant une mélodie irrésistible, qui émut Draco et qui semblait l'appeler...

Puis sa voix glissa et se changea en celle de Gregory qui annonçait d'un ton bourru :

-Draco, tu dois te lever.

Draco se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, levant la tête avec difficulté. Son oreiller était humide. Il avait eu très chaud, ou pleuré, ou bavé. La voix du merrow résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles.

-Tout le monde est parti manger, dit Gregory. On t'attendait, mais tu as dormi longtemps.

À ses côtés se tenait silencieusement Vincent.

Soupirant, Draco se leva, s'assura devant le miroir que son allure était adéquate, et il suivit ses amis pour le repas. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à baisser dans le ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Draco s'asseyait enfin à côté de Milicent, un bruit sourd fit écho dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid avait brusquement ouvert la porte donnant sur le hall et il avançait en trombe vers la table des professeurs, un paquet dans ses bras.

Draco tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il transportait. Son coeur s'arrêta net.

Crispé dans les bras du géant, esquissant de petits mouvements, se trouvait l'homme-sirène de son rêve.

Ses cheveux rouges et ruisselants glissaient emmêlés en une couette dans son cou. Une longue queue de poisson aux écailles vert émeraude s'agitait faiblement entre les bras de Hagrid, son extrémité fourchue arrosant les élèves qu'il passait de quelques gouttes d'eau.

Draco le suivi des yeux, bouche bée, essayant de mieux le distinguer et de voir son torse.

La Grande Salle, presque pleine à cette heure, se trouvait soudain étrangement silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le merrow.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Je l'ai trouvé près du lac. Il a dit qu'il voulait s'adresser aux élèves, expliqua Hagrid.

Puis sa voix s'éleva, étrangère en ses paroles et sa sonorité. Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas non compris les mots dans son rêve. Quand le merrow se tut, le Serpentard n'eut qu'envie de l'entendre à nouveau.

Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement. À ses côtés, Snape arborait un drôle d'air, les yeux plissés.

Puis Dumbledore sembla furieux.

-Ce sont des coutumes que nous ne tolérons plus depuis des années, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme, mais la lourdeur des mots semblèrent frapper la créature.

Le merrow s'adressa à nouveau au directeur d'un ton sec. Sa voix fit frissonner Draco. Il lui semblait impossible de la décrire, à la fois douce et puissante, gracieuse, mais déchirante. Blaise lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Ramenez-le au lac, commanda sombrement le directeur.

-Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore.

Immédiatement, Hagrid fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Avec l'élan, la queue écaillée du merrow décrit un demi-cercle parfait, éclaboussant les élèves les plus proches de gouttes d'eau. La plupart d'entre eux en semblèrent ravis et transis.

Puis alors qu'il procédait à travers les tables, la voix du merrow s'éleva en une longue plainte.

Pansy échappa un sanglot. Elle n'était pas la seule à être émue, remarqua Draco avec désarroi. Plusieurs filles parmi les élèves essuyaient furtivement quelques larmes.

Il était vrai que la douleur de cette mélodie était insoutenable. Innommable.

Quand Hagrid sortit à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, des murmures excités s'élevèrent parmi les élèves et le brouhaha usuel se réinstalla. Le regard de Draco resta quelques instants dans le vague, à l'endroit où avait disparu le merrow. Il n'avait semblé rien peser, dans les bras de Hagrid.

Puis le regard de Draco se posa par hasard sur Potter. Granger et lui étaient toujours tournés vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. À leur droite, Weasley s'était remis à manger, sans la moindre classe.

Draco secoua la tête et chercha Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. Il n'y était plus.

-Ils ne sont pas supposés être laids, d'habitude ? s'enquit Milicent.

-Et avoir un tient affreux, ajouta Pansy l'air rêveuse, assise en face d'elle.

D'autres élèves autour d'eux se posaient la même question. Draco se rappela les êtres grisâtres aux cheveux foncés et à la dentition éparpillée qu'il savait vivre dans le lac de Poudlard. La créature qu'il venait de voir – et celle qui l'avait visité en rêve – n'étaient rien de tel.

-Il doit seulement s'agir d'une autre espèce que celle du lac, proposa Blaise.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté de l'intérêt que portaient les filles au merrow.

-Et tu as vu ce qu'il a entre les deux jambes ? s'exclama Milicent à l'adresse de Pansy.

-Il n'a _pas_ de jambes, intervint Blaise d'un ton exaspéré.

-Mais tu as vu ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient de tels attraits masculins.

Draco secoua la tête, déçu de ne pas avoir remarqué. Puis il se dit que c'était une pensée très déplacée.

À ce moment, le demi-géant réapparut dans la Grande Salle, portant toujours la créature dans ses bras. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le merrow agita sa queue violemment. Hagrid resserra sa poigne.

McGonagall sauta sur ses pieds, se dressant de toute sa grandeur.

-Hagrid ! Vous avez compris ce qu'on vous a demandé ?

-Bien sûr ! grommela le demi-géant. J'ai très bien entendu. Mais je ne peux pas.

Draco observa Snape un instant, qui était resté figé à la réapparition du merrow, sa fourchette toujours levée au-dessus de son plat et une moue soucieuse sur les lèvres. Son regard glissa immédiatement pour rencontrer celui de Draco, qui tourna la tête.

Dans les bras de Hagrid, l'homme-sirène agitait paresseusement sa queue de poisson, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Draco remarqua cette fois ce qu'il avait manqué la première fois. Son torse était finement bâti mais définitivement musclé, ses épaules larges, sa taille menue. Et au bas de son ventre se dressait sa partie d'anatomie, très humaine, qui avait tant choqué Milicent. Ça avait quelque chose de très indécent.

-Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas ? s'enquit sévèrement McGonnagal.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

-Le lac est gelé.

Draco aurait juré voir le sourire s'agrandir sur les lèvres du merrow. Mais il était trop loin pour le garantir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-On est au mois de septembre, déclara Snape froidement.

-Allez voir par vous-même, grommela Hagrid. Moi, je dois avertir le professeur Dumbledore avant que ça se gâte.

Puis il contourna la table des professeurs et disparut en un pas précipité vers l'intérieur du château.

Alors que McGonnagal se rasseyait, le visage perplexe, Snape déposa délicatement sa fourchette, se leva silencieusement et se lança sur les pas du demi-géant.

Draco et Pansy se dévisagèrent un moment. La Grande Salle résonnait d'exclamations excitées.

-Le lac, gelé ? Je vais voir ça de mes propres yeux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Draco secoua la tête, sceptique.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, répondit-il.

* * *

Ce ne fut d'aucune surprise, évidemment, d'y trouver Granger, le nez déjà penché dans un livre plus lourd qu'elle. Elle leva la tête quand Draco passa près d'elle, fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître, et retourna à sa lecture.

Pendant quelques minutes, il chercha un livre en particulier, qu'il avait déjà lu et dont il se rappelait un chapitre sur les merrows, selkies et êtres des eaux, mais qu'il n'avait lu qu'en diagonale, les trouvant à l'époque d'un profond et mystique ennuie.

Ce bouquin n'était nulle part.

Puis avec irritation, il comprit que c'était sans doute le livre que Granger avait entre les mains. Impatient, il se dirigea vers elle.

-J'ai besoin de ce livre, dit-il d'un ton impérial.

La Gryffondor eut l'arrogance de terminer de lire son paragraphe avant de lui porter attention, puis elle haussa les épaules.

-D'accord, dit-elle en refermant la couverture en un claquement.

Elle fit glisser le livre sur la table en direction de Draco. Celui-ci la dévisagea avec incrédulité, s'étant attendu à plus de résistance.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans, déclara-t-elle. Toutes les créatures qu'ils mentionnent n'ont rien de semblable à celle de tout à l'heure.

Draco resta silencieux, à l'observer.

-Il faudrait l'ouvrage du professeur Gobe-Planche, poursuivit-elle, mais une fille de Serdaigle l'a emprunté un peu plus tôt, selon les registres de Madame Pince. C'est un exemplaire quasi-unique.

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement contrariée.

-Tu avais déjà entendu parler d'un être des eaux à l'apparence si humaine, toi ?

Draco ne répondit pas et ouvrit le livre. Il parcourut les pages à la recherche du chapitre dont il avait souvenir. Il était venu à la bibliothèque spécialement pour ça et ne se fierait certainement pas qu'aux recommandations de Granger.

-Page 536, lança-t-elle. Mais tu verras, il n'y a rien. Au fait, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il avait quelques fois échangé avec la Gryffondor au sujet de lectures, quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls à la bibliothèque. Granger était une fille très intéressante, mais il n'aimait pas tellement avoir à faire à elle Draco aurait préféré quelqu'un de moins intelligent, mais avec au moins des parents sorciers et des amis décents.

Et justement, un de ses amis indécents choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition.

-Hermione, appela Weasley en trébuchant entre deux étagères.

Il remarqua Draco, grogna silencieusement puis s'adressa à Granger :

-Harry est parti voir le lac, annonça-t-il.

Granger haussa les épaules.

-Il ne pourra sans doute pas s'y rendre, s'il est _vraiment_ gelé, déclara-t-elle. J'imagine qu'ils vont interdire l'accès et empêcher les élèves de s'en approcher…

Weasley parut hésiter, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, puis dit d'un ton qui voulait laisser entendre plus que ses paroles :

-Heum, il a pris sa cape …

Draco comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse cape d'invisibilité de Potter.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu restes là à écouter ? demanda brusquement Weasley en tournant un visage indigné vers le Serpentard.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Granger. Elle lui fit un vague sourire, puis Draco s'éloigna. Il entendit derrière lui la voix de Weasley raconter que Harry avait semblé très étrange, et Granger le rassurer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Draco haussa les épaules pour lui-même, très embêté.

Granger aussi lui avait semblée étrange, à y repenser. Elle avait le visage coloré, les joues roses d'émotion, et à son ton terre-à-terre habituel s'était mêlé autre chose, un certain engouement peut-être.

Draco frissonna. Il détaillait à nouveau la silhouette du merrow dans sa tête. Ses cheveux rouges mouillés. Sa longue queue de poisson verte s'agitant d'un mouvement doux, mais captivant. Et son torse musclé, au bas duquel son attrait masculin reposait, appelant de sa simple présence tous les regards…

* * *

-Professeur Snape ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant un moment, si bien que Draco manqua cogner à nouveau. Puis la porte du bureau du maître des potions s'entrouvrit et parut Snape, le visage caché par la noirceur du bureau.

-J'aimerais vous parler, demanda Draco avec plus de respect qu'à son habitude.

Snape ouvrit un peu plus la porte, mais resta dans l'embrasure, l'air lugubre.

-À quel sujet ?

-Je me questionne sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, expliqua Draco. Et je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner …

-Il a été remis à l'eau, affirma brusquement Snape. Aucune raison d'en discuter, c'est terminé.

Draco scruta son visage, perplexe. Snape le dévisagea, le regardant de haut en levant le menton.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy.

Puis il referma la porte. Draco resta un moment silencieux, puis fit demi-tour vers la salle commune. Il commençait à être tard et les élèves se faisaient rares dans les couloirs. Draco fit un détour avant de rentrer aux donjons, pour le plaisir de marcher dans le château silencieux. La tête penchée sur le plancher, il regardait défiler les dalles, ne pouvant chasser le merrow de ses idées.

Puis soudain, il percuta quelqu'un. Sa tête résonna un moment d'avoir frappé celle d'un autre, puis il vit la cape d'invisibilité de Potter glisser sur le sol et le Gryffondor apparaître près de lui.

-Malfoy ! Regarde un peu où tu vas !

Sa colère s'embrasa immédiatement. Il se frotta la tête, regardant Potter avec hargne.

-_Tu_ devrais faire attention ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me balade sous une cape d'invisibilité !

-Ça me regarde. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Draco se sentit indisposé. Ce n'était pas le point de la conversation - il n'avait envie que d'insulter Potter, mais il venait de se rappeler que celui-ci était sorti voir le lac.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu devrais rentrer aux donjons avec tes semblables, lança Potter avec mépris en reprenant sa marche.

-Attend, lança-t-il. Potter, attend.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es allé au lac ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois que je te le dirais ? Tu vas aller me dénoncer, devina-t-il en riant. Ils ont promis une semaine de retenues à quiconque essaierait de sortir.

-Ah, fit Draco. Ils ont vraiment bloqué l'accès.

Potter lui jeta un regard incertain.

-Oui, puisque le lac est gelé, déclara-t-il. Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je parie que tu as mieux à faire que d'écouter les professeurs parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien qu'irrité par les attaques du Gryffondor, Draco voulait à tout prix avoir des informations.

-Mais tu l'as vu? demanda Draco. Il est réellement gelé ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

Potter secoua la tête.

-D'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'y a rien d'autre. Le lac est gelé, c'est tout.

-Pas de trace de magie ?

Potter fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, pensa Draco. Il ne remarquerait pas ce genre de subtilités. Quel idiot.

-Alors ils n'ont pas pu le remettre à l'eau, en conclut Draco.

-J'en sais rien, répondit l'autre garçon avec arrogance. Qu'en penses-tu ? Hagrid a peut-être fait un trou dans la glace et y a jeté la sirène.

Draco rigola.

-Ce n'était pas une sirène, crétin.

-Un sirène, une sirène, enfin, peu importe. Cette chose.

Draco remarqua alors que Potter avait rougi, et qu'il semblait étrangement énervé et excité, dans ses propos, dans sa posture, dans le ton de sa voix. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec l'état de Granger un peu plus tôt. C'était curieux.

-Bon, Potter. Va te coucher maintenant.

-Va te coucher toi-même, répondit ardemment le Gryffondor.

Draco ricana.

Puis ils passèrent leur chemin comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés.


	2. oo

**Chapitre 2**

Draco fut bercé par la voix du merrow toute la nuit. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec les idées embrouillées et l'impression de ne pas avoir vraiment dormi. Il sut aussitôt que sa journée ne serait pas ordinaire.

Comme de fait, alors qu'il rejoignant la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Granger courut à sa rencontre. Elle avait l'air anxieux et la chevelure emmêlée de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Malfoy, dit-elle sans prémices, as-tu trouvé le livre de Gobe-Planche ?

Il la considéra un instant avec perplexité, se demandant s'il était plus surpris par le fait qu'elle l'aborde si familièrement, ou par son apparence sordide, ou qu'elle semble aussi fascinée par le phénomène du merrow que lui.

De toute manière, il n'était pas retourné à la bibliothèque depuis la veille.

-Non.

Le visage espérant de Granger se fondit en une grimace déçue.

-Ah ! Il faut absolument que je retrouve cette fille de Serdaigle qui l'a emprunté ! dit-elle d'une voix plaintive, regardant furtivement autour d'elle.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil que Pansy allait l'envoyer promener et il se dépêcha de prendre la parole avant elle.

-De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il à la Gryffondor en forçant une intonation ennuyée, pour les apparences.

-Je ne sais pas ! Madame Pince a dit qu'elle ne la connaissait pas.

Draco observa un moment la table de Serdaigle, essayant de deviner de qui il pourrait s'agir.

-Je vais aller demander à tout le monde! s'exclama Granger en se frottant un œil. S'il-te-plaît, si jamais tu trouves ce livre, préviens-moi !

Puis elle s'enfuit en courrant presque vers un groupe de Serdaigles qui mangeaient calmement.

Calmement, se répéta Draco en parcourant la Grande Salle du regard. Peut-être ceux-ci semblaient-ils calmes, mais parmi l'ensemble des élèves régnait une fébrilité particulière et déplaisante. Draco essaya de l'ignorer.

-Granger est devenue folle, attesta Pansy avec un air dépité.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Draco.

Leur unique sujet de conversation ce matin-là fut le merrow.

-Potter dit que le lac est vraiment gelé, marmonna Draco à voix basse.

-Après Granger, Potter … Tu te fais de drôles d'amis ces jours-ci, Dray, lança Blaise.

Draco l'ignora.

-Évidemment qu'il est gelé, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas empêchée d'aller le voir hier, commenta Pansy.

-La moitié de l'école a essayé, ricana Blaise.

-Mais il ne fait pas assez froid, continua Pansy.

-Magie, en conclut Draco.

Il allait demander aux autres pour quelle raison le merrow aurait voulu faire geler le lac selon eux – car il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles - quand Milicent arriva à la table et prit place près de lui.

-J'ai rêvé au merrow toute la nuit ! annonça-t-elle.

_Toi aussi,_ se dit Draco.

-Il a l'air si humain ! La peau beige, le visage masculin – Blaise, ton visage lui ressemble un peu !

Blaise se renfrogna.

-En bien moins beau évidemment, ajouta-t-elle. Dans mon rêve, il chantait.

-Dans le mien aussi, confia Pansy.

-Non mais, franchement, les arrêta Blaise. Vous avez toutes rêvées à lui ?

Il roula les yeux et quitta la table, exaspéré.

-Il est jaloux, on dirait.

Milicent ricana.

-C'est depuis qu'il a vu les attraits du merrow.

L'humanité frappante de la créature et son organe à découvert semblaient obséder Milicent, qui en parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait fascinée que la créature soit simplement sexuée.

-Comment veux-tu que l'espèce se reproduise, sinon ? finit par faire remarquer Pansy, désabusée.

-J'imaginais qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, expliqua l'autre fille. Enfin, pas sous cette forme. Ils pondent des œufs, d'habitude.

-S'il est toujours dans le château, où est-ce qu'ils l'ont mis, selon vous ? demanda Draco aux filles.

-Sans doute quelque part où on ne peut pas aller, dit Pansy.

-J'aimerais le toucher, affirma impertinemment Milicent.

_Moi aussi_, soupira Draco pour lui-même.

* * *

Draco décida de réessayer de rencontrer le professeur Snape. Il hésita entre plusieurs stratégies d'approche pour être sûr de ne pas se faire renvoyer systématiquement par le maître des potions.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ? fit Snape d'une voix grinçante lorsque le blond resta planté au milieu de la salle de classe à la fin du cours.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser, si vous le permettez, dit Draco silencieusement.

Snape plissa les yeux.

-J'écoute ?

-Je cherchais un livre en particulier, à la bibliothèque, et il a déjà été emprunté. Alors je me demandais si vous ne le posséderiez pas dans votre collection personnelle …

Snape fit un geste circulaire devant lui.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je prête mes ouvrages personnels à des _étudiants _? cracha-t-il.

-Il s'agit d'un cas particulier. Je dois obtenir de l'information rapidement, car c'est une sorte de compétition avec Granger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle gagne.

Draco évita le regard de Snape qui le dévisageait avec doute.

-C'est au sujet de l'être des eaux d'hier, annonça finalement Draco.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions croisa les bras.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-il. Renoncez à la compétition. De toute manière, Mademoiselle Granger ne trouvera rien à ce sujet nulle part.

-Ah bon ? Donc il s'agit d'une créature rare ?

Snape le considéra silencieusement. Draco hésita, observant le plancher.

-Je n'ai aucun ouvrage sur les créatures magiques dans mon répertoire, tu peux bien te l'imaginer, dit Snape, passant tout d'un coup au tutoiement.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Mais vous devez en savoir un peu quand même … Je sais que le lac est gelé, donc ce n'est pas vrai qu'il a été relâché... On se demande pourquoi ...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Et tout le monde a rêvé à lui cette nuit.

-Draco.

Le garçon releva la tête. Snape le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il resta en silence un moment, un masque froid sur le visage. Draco devinait par contre les pensées qui dansaient derrière ses yeux figés.

-Draco, je te suggère d'écrire à ton père et de rentrer au manoir. Dès ce soir.

Surpris, Draco s'approcha de son professeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'en donne la permission. C'est dans ton intérêt. Qui d'autre a rêvé à lui ?

Incrédule, le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Il est dangereux ?

Snape resta silencieux, à le fixer. Draco secoua la tête.

Puis tranquillement, non pas sans hésiter, il se retira et sortit de la salle de classe, fermant la porte derrière lui. Snape n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver Granger et Milicent groupées près de la porte. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs baguettes sorties et les yeux grands et brillants. Elles avaient sans doute tout entendu.

-Eh bien, fit Milicent. Professeur Snape le craint.

Granger avait une mine encore plus épouvantable que le matin.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché qu'on ait espionné, dit Granger en rangeant sa baguette.

Milicent lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien. Comment avaient-elles fait pour rester côte-à-côte silencieusement? C'était du jamais vu.

Draco scruta le couloir, embêté.

-Où sont Potter et Weasley?

-Partis voir le Hagrid, dit Granger d'une voix tremblante.

Draco s'arrêta un moment pour considérer avec perplexité le fait qu'il parle à Granger au milieu du couloir et que ça lui semble normal, puis il renonça à réfléchir. Tout lui semblait irréel, aujourd'hui.

-Je me demande si on est danger, dit Milicent avec un sourire amusé.

-Professeur Dumbledore ne laisserait pas une créature maléfique entre les murs du château, répliqua Granger.

-Tu lui fais trop confiance, rabroua l'autre fille. Snape semblait vraiment soucieux.

-Pas soucieux, corrigea Draco. Il semblait simplement très conscient du … danger. Je crois.

Hermione tendit brusquement un bras vers l'épaule du Serpentard.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu as dit à Snape, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? On n'est pas en compétition, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

-On veut simplement tous les deux comprendre ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr, grommela-t-il.

Milicent bouscula Granger.

-Draco, c'est sordide. Elle veut seulement profiter de nos informations.

-En fait, dit Granger, je pense qu'on a plus de chances de découvrir ce qui se passe si on s'y met tous ensemble.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Pour tout dire, je crois qu'on est sous un puissant charme, en ce moment.

Granger avait une toute petite voix, comme si elle faisait une confidence, mais à laquelle elle n'osait pas croire.

-Je ne me sens pas moi-même, depuis hier soir, ajouta-t-elle.

Draco ne pouvait qu'approuver. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

-Je retourne à la bibliothèque, annonça Granger. Il me faut absolument ce bouquin de professeur Gobe-Planche. Vous venez?

-Snape a dit que tu ne trouverais rien à son sujet nulle part, rétorqua Milicent.

-Peu importe. Tu viens ?, redemanda-t-elle à l'adresse Draco.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Je vais aller dormir un peu, dit-il. Je veux me changer les idées.

C'était si épuisant de ne penser qu'au merrow. Son image lui semblait si familière, à force.

Obsédait-il _tous_ les étudiants ?

_Pas Blaise_, songea Draco. _Ni Weasley_.

Et si Granger avait raison ? Et si ils étaient tous ensorcelés, en ce moment ? Même les adultes responsables, même Dumbledore? C'était peut-être pour ça que Snape l'avait encouragé à partir.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Et que pouvait y faire Granger ?

Draco secoua la tête.

Tout d'abord, dormir.


	3. ooo

Ce chapitre donne pas mal le ton de tout le reste de l'histoire. Merci à tous les lecteurs :)

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Nuit 1**

Draco ne regretta pas de s'être couché. Du moment où il posa la tête sur son oreiller, la mélodie chantée par merrow lui résonna dans la tête. Puis s'enchaînèrent une série de rêves érotiques où figuraient le merrow et lui-même.

Il nageait dans le lac, nu, tout près de la créature.

Le merrow se frottait contre son corps. Chaque parcelle de Draco y répondait, vibrant d'expectative. L'être aquatique en était conscient et le touchait plus, toujours plus. Dans une danse sensuelle, ils tourbillonnaient jusque dans les profondeurs.

Puis Draco réalisait avec fascination que lui avait poussé une longue queue couverte d'écailles, prenant origine sous ses fesses et se perdant en une fourche un mètre plus loin. Elle s'animait contre sa volonté et le propulsait plus loin dans la noirceur, toujours plus près du merrow, contre lui et en lui ... Le garçon s'éveilla en sursaut dans la pénombre du dortoir. Il était tendu, tout en sueur, et son cœur battait la chamade, affolé d'une excitation profonde qui lui chatouillait les entrailles. Il passa sous la douche pour se calmer.

On était le matin, mais il était très tôt. La familiarité des ronflements qui animaient le dortoir parurent déplacés. Draco n'avait pas le cœur à l'usuel. Il avait envie de courir, d'explorer, d'expérimenter, de jouir. Sans même se sécher les cheveux, il monta dans la salle commune. À sa surprise, plusieurs élèves étaient debout. De loin, il reconnut Pansy, installée dans un fauteuil en cuir près de Blaise.

-Draco ! siffla-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut.

S'approchant, Draco nota que le visage de la jeune fille était baigné de larmes. Puis elle leva un regard d'outre-tombe sur lui.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Il est toujours là ! Toujours _là _!

Draco ne comprit pas du tout son désarroi. Il la dévisagea, le visage neutre, puis Pansy se secoua le crâne, frottant son front d'une main et fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Derrière elle, Blaise l'observait, l'air sombre.

-Qui ça, qui est là ? demanda bêtement Draco.

Pansy éclata en sanglots à nouveau et se laissa échoir contre le garçon noir.

-C'est n'importe quoi, dit Blaise. Tout le monde perd les pédales depuis que cette sirène est arrivée.

Malgré le faible éclairage, Draco se sentit scruté par l'autre Serpentard. Il fit de son mieux pour garder une figure impassible.

-Il ne m'a pas ému une miette ! poursuivit Blaise. Mais ça fait 36 heures et on dirait que tout le reste du monde est … obsédé…

Autour d'eux, remarqua Draco, plusieurs des autres élèves éveillés semblaient lunatiques, perdus dans leurs pensées, l'air malade, excité ou fiévreux. Les conversations consistaient en des plaintes chuchotées, des exclamations survoltées mal contenues.

De son côté, Draco ne se sentait pas obsédé. Simplement fasciné. Et excité.

Pansy se mit en boule et Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis inquiet, marmonna-t-il. Comment tu te sens, Dray ?

Bien que personnellement, il n'y voyait aucun problème, Draco eut le sentiment qu'il était préférable de prétendre ne pas être pas affecté par le merrow. Il chassa brièvement son image délicieuse, cherchant ses mots, mais avant qu'il ne réponde, un cri aigu retentit derrière lui. Pansy sauta sur ses pieds.

D'un des dortoirs, une fille de deuxième ou troisième année avait jailli, pleurant bruyamment. Une autre, sur ses talons, la rattrapa et la saisit par les épaules. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles, et lança plus fort, sur un ton d'excuses:

-Désolée tout le monde. Mauvais rêves. Ça va aller …

Draco haussa les épaules, embêté qu'on fasse tant de chahut pour rien. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer la nature du cauchemar. Il avait très bien rêvé, lui.

Un second hurlement se fit entendre depuis un dortoir. Pansy frémit à nouveau en gémissant, Draco fléchit les genoux, alerté.

-Ça a été comme ça toute la nuit, dit Blaise en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille qui était revenue dans ses bras. Comment pouvais-tu dormir, Dray?

Le blond haussa les épaules, songeur.

-Je crois qu'il y en a qui se sont battus... J'ai vu des profs escorter deux gars pas mal amochés. Il se trame quelque chose de grave, Dray.

Draco réalisa le poids du silence qui régnait, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de maléfice, un vent de magie presque audible qui leur balayait l'âme.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'on ne parle. Pansy reniflait de temps à autre dans les bras de Blaise, qui la berçait et ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à Draco. Il était trop sinistre ; Draco préférait l'ignorer, et se réjouir d'idées meilleures. Quand il laissait le moindrement aller ses idées, l'image du merrow lui envahissait l'esprit et il se sentait trembler.

-Même _Goyle_ m'a dit qu'il y pensait sans cesse, finit par cracher Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas. Il est très beau. Je croyais que tu savais reconnaître le beauté.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de le dévisager. Il couvrit les oreilles de Pansy, comme pour la défendre d'entendre les paroles du blond.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Dray. Tu t'amuses peut-être, toi, tu es blindé et insensible … mais regarde un peu ce qu'il fait aux autres. As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit? Il y en a qui se sont _battus_. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Le tiers de la maison n'est pas revenu aux dortoirs cette nuit.

Draco fit un effort et essaya de percevoir la situation autrement que charmante. Il en conclut que certaines personnes étaient faibles, et qu'il ne s'agissait que de savoir bien aborder la situation. Le merrow était l'être le plus tentant et désirable qu'ils ne rencontreraient jamais. C'était tout à fait normal que les gens s'excitent. Pourquoi tant de drame?

-Draco.

Puis le regard profond et la voix sincère de son ami l'ébranlèrent un moment. Un fond de terreur se souleva en lui, et Draco observa quelques instants la salle commune avec un semblant d'objectivité.

-Toi, tu ne ressens rien du tout ? s'enquit Draco en maîtrisant le ton de sa voix.

-Non. Je me sens parfaitement normal.

Draco hocha la tête. Il réalisa que ses cheveux étaient tout en l'air, et il se dépêcha de les lisser d'une main, gêné. Puis son bref retour à la réalité se termina et il imagina à nouveau le merrow et la beauté de son corps.

Pourquoi Blaise et Pansy ne partageaient-ils pas son extase? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Draco ne se sentait plus bien. Il fallait qu'il change d'air, qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui approuverait, et avec qui il pourrait parler du merrow, _vraiment_ en parler, et s'émerveiller de sa perfection.

-Où est Millicent ?

-J'en sais rien, fit l'autre garçon. Elle n'est pas rentrée elle non plus. Elle doit être aussi folle que tout le monde et errer quelque part …

Pansy trembla violemment au mot _folle_ et sanglota de plus belle.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver, décida Draco en se levant.

Qu'avait fait Millicent toute la nuit dehors ? Était-elle avec Granger ?

Bien que toujours ravi de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Draco se sentit à nouveau mordu par la curiosité. Les filles avaient-elles découvert quelque chose pendant la nuit ?

-Amuse-toi bien, soupira Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Faîtes attention à vous, lança-t-il un peu froidement.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes à Draco avant de décider où aller. Où chercher ? Il lui fallait trouver Millicent, Granger… Et le merrow ! Pourquoi pas ne le retrouver et le rencontrer, plutôt que de s'embarrasser des filles?

Au milieu d'un couloir au troisième étage, Rusard faisait sa dernière ronde nocturne. Draco tenta de se cacher dans un coin ombragé, mais ne fut pas assez rapide ; le gardien passa près de lui sans lui porter la moindre attention. Il chantonnait sous son souffle une mélodie que Draco devina être celle du merrow. Il sourit.

Puis alors qu'il s'approchait de la bibliothèque, ses pas égarés l'y ayant guidé, une voix le fit sursauter.

-Draco !

Il se retourna et vit Granger accourir vers lui.

-J'ai trouvé qui avait le livre de Gobe-Planche! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Draco constata que son état s'était encore empiré. De grosses poches sous les yeux lui sciaient le visage, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi emmêlés. Il fut tenté de sortir sa baguette pour les lui replacer, mais se reprit, constatant l'absurdité de son impulsion. Ça, ce n'était définitivement pas son état normal.

- Qui, alors ?

-Tu vas trouver ça drôle, chuchota Granger. C'est Luna Lovegood. Des gens de Serdaigle m'ont mise sur la piste. Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à la trouver.

Draco l'observa d'un air sceptique, peu concerné par ce qu'elle racontait mais plutôt troublé par ce qu'il réalisait. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais, en fait, déclara Granger. Je voulais trouver Harry.

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

-Il est allé voir Hagrid hier. Il a sans doute pu apprendre quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit resté pris à l'extérieur du château…

Draco l'interrogea du regard. Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Où étais-tu depuis 12 heures ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'ai dormi, je crois, fit Draco en se remémorant ses rêves.

Granger secoua la tête.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû … En fin de soirée, après que Harry soit sorti, Dumbledore a fait sceller les portes du château. Plus personne ne peut sortir. Il a aussi dit qu'il aurait une grande annonce à faire plus tard ce matin, au déjeuner… Mais je ne sais pas qui va se passer. On dirait qu'ils ont perdu le contrôle, il y a plein d'élèves dans la Grande Salle et dans les couloirs…

Draco ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, examinant plutôt son visage en essayant de se donner de la perspective.

-As-tu dormi depuis deux jours ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle en étudiant le visage de Draco en retour.

-Et comment tu te sens ?

-Étrange. Je crois toujours qu'on est sous un charme et que le merrow en est la cause.

Cette fois, Draco frémit, puis incertain de lui-même, il murmura :

-Chez les Serpentards, tout le monde est en train de devenir fou.

Il regretta d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Jamais, en temps normal, n'aurait-il admis la moindre faiblesse de sa maison.

-Et toi, tu deviens fou ? demanda naturellement Granger.

-Oui, s'avoua-t-il à lui même autant qu'à son interlocutrice.

-C'est parce que tu as dormi, décréta Granger. Je crois que l'enchantement prend racine quand on dort. C'est souvent comme ça. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'entends sa chanson ...

Alors c'est vraiment trop tard pour moi, songea le garçon. Il se revit un instant plonger sous l'eau avec le merrow et autant de peur que d'excitation le serrèrent entre les côtes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il, un peu égaré.

-Je vais essayer de trouver Luna, je suis certaine que son livre va nous éclairer. Et peut-être que je retournerai à la bibliothèque. Je veux trouver comment briser ce genre de charme.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Bonne idée, dit-il sans trop de conviction, partagé entre son envie du merrow et l'apparente indécence de la situation.

-Professeur Snape nous avait prévenus, sourit-elle. Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de rentrer chez toi, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je dois retrouver Millicent, décréta-t-il, sans trop savoir s'il la chercherait vraiment.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être que s'il retrouvait Snape, cette fois il aurait de meilleures explications ?

-On se retrouve pour l'annonce de Dumbledore, alors, dit-elle. J'espère …

Elle lui fit un sourire, mais elle eut l'air si fatiguée à ce moment que Draco fut pris de pitié.

-Si tu vois Harry, dis-lui de me rejoindre, demanda-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça et regarda Granger déguerpir dans l'autre direction. Il resta un moment immobile au milieu du corridor, puis reprit sa marche au hasard, oubliant ses projets de réflexion, et ressassant plutôt des images sexuelles du merrow.

-Foutue sirène, grommela-t-il, constatant une érection gênante dans son pantalon.

Puis alors qu'il tournait le coin d'un couloir, la mélodie maintenant si familière s'éleva dans ses oreilles. Il crut d'abord seulement l'imaginer, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle montait de quelque part, tout près de lui, bravant les murs d'insonorité posés un peu partout dans le château.

Son pouls accéléra.

-Draco ! cria Millicent en surgissant d'une cage d'escaliers.

Il sursauta à nouveau. Elle lui prit le bras.

-Comme tu as mauvaise mine, s'exclama-t-elle en l'examinant.

-Toi aussi, répondit sombrement Draco. Tu entends ?

Millicent hocha la tête. Elle était accompagnée de trois autres personnes, deux filles de Serdaigle qu'il reconnaissait, et un garçon qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il portait l'insigne de Poufsouffle.

-Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche d'où ça vient, décréta Millicent.

-Ça fait des heures que je _te_ cherche, répliqua Draco, bien que ce fut faux.

-Pourquoi _me_ chercher quand tu peux le chercher _lui _? s'exclama la jeune fille, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix à l'évocation du merrow.

-Je viens tout juste de commencer à entendre, dit Draco.

Millicent haussa les épaules.

-C'est un sortilège, dit le garçon de Poufsouffle. Elle est seulement dans nos têtes.

Il en semblait ravi. Ses yeux brillants s'accrochèrent à ceux de Draco. Sans raison, Draco eut une pulsion de saisir son visage et de l'embrasser. Il n'en fit rien.

Il y eut un instant où personne ne parla. On écoutait la longue plainte douloureuse du merrow. Sa voix riche s'élevait et baissait au fil de la mélodie, faisant couler des paroles dans sa langue inconnue. Ce n'était définitivement pas le même langage que celui des êtres des eaux du lac.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on l'imagine ! déclara une des filles. Luna Lovegood a dit qu'elle sait où est le merrow et pourquoi il chante.

_Luna Lovegood._ Le nom résonna dans la tête de Draco. Granger avait parlé d'elle.

-Loufoca ! rigola Millicent. Ce n'est pas une très bonne référence !

Elle bouscula sa compagne de Serdaigle.

-J'ai peur, dit la dernière jeune fille qui était restée silencieuse.

Le garçon rigola. Draco remarqua qu'il le regardait toujours.

-Bon, on continue de le chercher, décida Millicent.

Son regard avait quelque chose de gourmand. Elle respirait très rapidement, ses bras ne restaient pas un instant en place.

-De toute manière, c'est trop tard pour dormir, cette nuit!

-Il doit être 4 heures du matin, l'informa Draco.

Millicent l'ignora. Un instant plus tard, les quatre élèves avaient disparu par les escaliers d'où ils étaient venus, Millicent à la tête, le garçon fermant la marche. Puis ce dernier réapparut soudain, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son chemin. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, un sourire en coin lui donnait un air taquin.

-Malfoy, dit-il.

Le Serpentard resta neutre, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Ils ne s'étaient définitivement jamais parlés. Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, coupés plutôt courts. Une fossette creusait sa joue où son sourire se terminait. Ça avait quelque chose de mignon.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda Draco en s'approchant de lui.

-Dylan. Peu importe. Aimes-tu les hommes, Malfoy?

La question ne surprit même pas Draco. Il se dit un moment que sa réponse aurait normalement été non, mais les circonstances l'amenaient à aborder certaines choses autrement. Parmi elles, la sexualité lui semblait maintenant toute autre, inconnue, à découvrir.

-Oui, s'entendit-il répondre.

-Moi aussi, dit le garçon en s'approchant à nouveau. Veux-tu qu'on essaie quelque chose?

Et il lui fit à nouveau un sourire en coin en pointant du menton la porte d'une salle de classe. Draco hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête et suivit le Poufsouffle dans la pièce vide avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

-Déshabille-toi, lui dit le garçon en enlevant-lui même sa robe, puis son chandail et son pantalon.

Soudain très énervé et malhabile, Draco entreprit de défaire sa propre robe, mais l'autre était déjà complètement nu et apparemment pas prêt à attendre. Draco regarda l'érection du garçon qui s'approchait de lui. En le rejoignant, sa verge lui frôla l'intérieur de la cuisse et Draco tendit une main pour s'en emparer, mais rapidement, Dylan glissa à genoux. Il termina de défaire le haut du pantalon de Draco, avant de prendre avec ardeur son sexe dans sa bouche. Sa langue était mouillée et chaude, et les caresses dont elles couvrirent son gland eurent vite fait de le faire se cambrer et se libérer complètement entre ses lèvres. Dylan se releva à la hauteur de Draco, qui gardait les yeux fermés, haletant. Dans ses oreilles, la mélodie du merrow résonnait plus fort que jamais, lui semblant plus jolie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, grommela Draco en se penchant vers l'autre garçon.

-Pas besoin, répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

Draco baissa les yeux vers l'érection faiblissante de l'autre garçon, mouillée du sperme. Il avait dû se faire jouir en même temps, sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

-Merci, en passant, fit Dylan en remettant son pantalon. C'était agréable. Je ne pensais jamais goûter à _Draco Malfoy_ ...

Tout ça semblait soudain _si_ absurde. Draco se pencha pour se rhabiller lui aussi, quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment. Les deux garçons se retournèrent en faisant le saut pour voir jaillir une silhouette féminine qui se figea dans le cadre, haletante. Ses bras pendaient devant elle, une de ses mains tenant mollement sa baguette. Son dos s'arquait péniblement vers l'avant, comme cassé, son cou penché de manière à dissimuler son regard. Ses cheveux tous défaits et sa posture avachie lui donnaient un air animal.

-Où est-il? cria la fille.

Draco tituba précipitamment vers ses vêtements, tentant maladroitement de dissimuler son entrejambe à découvert. La fille ne semblait pourtant pas lui faire attention, tournant vivement la tête de tous les côtés. Un instant, ses mèches glissèrent pour dévoiler ses yeux et Draco reconnut tout à coup Romilda Vane. Elle qui se donnait tant de mal à se maquiller ordinairement semblait aujourd'hui son propre fantôme.

-Où est-il? redemanda-t-elle, sa voix hystérique grimpant dans le suraigu.

Dylan la fixait d'un air neutre, tandis que Draco remontait furieusement ses pantalons, toujours affolé. Puis soudain, Romilda se redressa très droite en lâchant ce qui sembla un râlement de douleur.

-Dites-moi où il est! hurla-t-elle. _Stupefix_ ! _Stupefix_ ! Où est-il? Il est ici?

Les sorts qu'elle lança à l'aveuglette ricochèrent contre les murs, ne touchant pas de cible. Draco sauta de côté, cherchant sa propre baguette pour riposter.

-Mais arrête ! lui cria-t-il, alarmé.

-Je l'ai senti! Je l'ai entendu! Je le sens toujours!

Elle renifla bruyamment, sondant l'air devant elle en se penchant d'avantage, la baguette toujours tendue. Draco serra les dents, imaginant ce que la salle devait sentir. C'était si _absurde_.

-Où est la sirène? cria-t-elle. Je veux le trouver. Je dois le trouver, je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, il m'attend ... _Stupéfix!_

Draco sentit le sort le frôler alors qu'il réussissait enfin à saisir sa baguette.

-_Stupéfix_! lança-t-il en pointant vers la jeune fille, l'adrénaline faisant trembler sa main.

Le flash rouge la heurta et elle s'affala lourdement, assommée. Soufflant toujours, Draco s'approcha de sa forme inerte pour la contempler, incapable de se calmer. La mélodie du merrow l'étourdissait. Pourquoi était-elle venue chercher ici, et à ce moment?

-Elle est folle, dit Dylan en observant Romilda, faisant écho aux propos de Blaise un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

Dylan se tourna vers Draco, les lèvres retroussées en son même sourire en coin. Il fit mine de s'approcher, ses yeux luisants à nouveau d'une lueur lascive.

-Ça te dit de recommencer? proposa-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il portait déjà une main à son entrejambe. Pris de panique, Draco lui jeta impulsivement un _stupéfix_ à lui aussi. Tremblant de tout son corps, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, regardant tour à tour les silhouettes des deux élèves, guettant la porte ouverte de temps à autres de peur de voir quelqu'un d'autre surgir.

Il venait de recevoir une fellation d'un garçon inconnu et de neutraliser deux élèves plus jeunes que lui. Qu'était la suite ?

Puis sa stupeur s'évanouit et soudain très las, Draco eut envie de se laisser envahir par la chanson qui faisait vibrer ses tympans et s'abandonner au sommeil, qu'il devinait rempli de rêves et de plaisirs... La réalité manquait de sens. Tout ne tournait pas rond: c'était ainsi tellement plus séduisant que de s'abandonner au merrow...

Draco sentit son coeur ralentir, sa respiration se faire plus profonde, et il se laissa glisser contre une étagère, soupirant d'aise. Que diable pouvaient bien changer deux de ses collègues assommés. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être morts, cela ne l'aurait pas plus ému. Dans ses rêves, il serait un homme-sirène, il lui pousserait la plus belle des queues écaillées, et il nagerait avec le merrow, et il toucherait son corps... Il n'y avait que lui, et que le merrow...

Et tout à coup, il y eut aussi Harry Potter, qui passait en trombe dans le couloir devant la porte restée ouverte, et Weasley sur ses pas, vociférant. Ils filèrent devant la salle de classe sans s'arrêter et Draco se vit brusquement revigoré, debout sur ses pieds, prêt à les suivre. Une certaine lucidité semblait l'avoir regagné. N'avait-il pas voulu trouver Potter toute la nuit? Granger n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était allé voir le demi-géant et qu'il en saurait donc sûrement d'avantage? Feutrant ses pas pour ne pas se faire entendre, Draco se lança à leur poursuite, terminant de remettre son chandail.

Après avoir tourné à l'angle de couloir et monté une série d'escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. À vrai dire, c'était Potter qui menait, et Weasley, sur ses talons, ne cessait de lui répéter de s'arrêter. Potter sortit sa baguette et se mit à la tâter.

-Harry, n'y va pas ! ordonnait Weasley quand Draco décida d'approcher.

Le rouquin tourna la tête en direction du Serpentard. Son air déjà lugubre s'assombrit encore. Potter jeta un regard noir à Weasley et s'éloigna du mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'enquit Draco en les rejoignant.

-Rien, répondit sèchement Potter.

Il donna un coup de coude à son ami, et rangea furtivement un grand parchemin dans sa poche. Ses yeux verts brillaient fébrilement. Draco nota immédiatement que ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ le Potter de d'habitude.

Les garçons s'observèrent tous en silence pendant quelques instants. La mélodie retentissait toujours dans la tête de Draco. Il se lança :

-Vous l'entendez ?

Potter hésita, puis acquiesça. Weasley secoua la tête.

-Non sens, grogna-t-il.

-Votre copine est inquiète, dit Draco, se rappelant les paroles de Granger.

Il ne sentait même pas le besoin d'être froid ou méchant. Tout ce qui était habituel s'effondrait, cette nuit.

-Elle a disparu depuis des heures ! s'exclama Weasley.

Potter semblait moins sur la défensive, maintenant que Draco avait mentionné Hermione.

-Elle était à la bibliothèque pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, expliqua Draco.

-On saura ce qui se passe demain, quand Dumbledore sera prêt à nous l'expliquer ! rétorqua Weasley.

Draco fixait Potter.

-C'est une sirène, bon sang!

Harry fixait Draco.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande où sont les profs, en ce moment, reprit Weasley. Tout le monde se promène dans les couloirs, il faudrait quelqu'un pour _les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi_…

Il jeta un regard significatif à Harry. Draco resta perlexe. Puis un autre long silence.

-Potter, tu as vu le demi-géant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu t'apprendre ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand chose qu'on va te répéter, décréta le roux.

Draco sentit sa colère monter.

-Weasley, arrête de faire l'enfant. Il se passe quelque chose ! Je viens d'être attaqué par Romilda Vane, Merlin! _Romilda Vane!_

Le garçon pâlit brusquement.

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, et que c'est grave ! C'est pour ça que j'essaie d'empêcher Harry d'aller faire n'importe quoi avec le merrow !

Draco se rendit soudain compte d'où ils se trouvaient. C'était précisément l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets.

Harry avait lentement tourné la tête vers son ami.

-Ron, je dois aller voir, dit-il d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'entends pas la mélodie. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui comme moi. Reste ici.

Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour crier quelque chose, mais Harry, l'air déterminé, avait déjà levé sa baguette. Il énonça rapidement :

-_Petrificus Totalus _!

Et Weasley bascula puis s'étala sur le sol, figé. Éberlué, Draco se sentit tout aussi pétrifié que s'il avait lui-même reçu le sort. Le regard de Harry rejoint le sien, et il hocha faiblement la tête.

-Tu l'entends vraiment ? demanda Harry.

Draco acquiesça faiblement.

-Tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

Draco regarda le mur et imagina ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il imagina le merrow dans le bain des préfets, si près, tout juste derrière le passage. La lucidité qui l'avait gagné le quitta, atténuée par le désire qui grimpait dans son ventre.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? fit Harry.

Dernier hochement de tête. Puis Harry murmura le mot de passe et le passage pour la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit.


End file.
